Existing portable coolers typically include rectangular body having a pivoting lid, a drain for removing water, handles for carrying the cooler, and a single compartment into which everything is intermingled, including ice or some other cooling agent along with beverages, foodstuffs, dishes, and any other items that should not be left out in the sun (e.g., sunscreen, medications, etc.). The lack of organizing structures in the cooler and the movement of the cooler from location to location results in the shifting and muddling of the items stored in the cooler, causing a jumbled mess of the items. Also, all of the items in the cooler may be soaked if they are left in the cooler for a substantial period of time without draining the water in the cooler as the ice melts. Thus, conventional coolers have significant drawbacks in terms of proper organization and storage of various categories of items. In general, conventional coolers are well-designed for single serving beverages and foods, but are poorly designed for foods and beverages that are stored in reclosable containers, foods and beverages that are stored in non-closable containers, and personal items that should be kept cool and/or out of the sun (e.g., chapstick, sunscreen, medications, personal electronics, etc.).
It is therefore desirable to provide thermally insulative containers that are better capable of organizing, storing, and separating beverages, foodstuffs, and other items within the container.